Pensées
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Comment résumée des pensées ? Hum... En fait ce sont des descriptions, des "essais" sur des pensées qui me viennent un peu n'importe quand sur les personnages d'Hetalia. D'une pensée vient une autre d'où vient une autre, de ce fait certains chapitres seront liés. Ce n'est ni profond ni philosophique, c'est des pensées.
1. Gilbert 1

******Well, this is my new sto... Bonjour/bonsoir à toi, ô magnifique lecteur qui a cliqué sur le titre de ma fic. Bienvenu(e) sur mes Pensée. Humm, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, juste que ça vous plaira et que rien ne m'appartient. Je sais que je devrai continuer mes autres fics au lieu de me lancer dans de nouvelles choses. Mais j'avais genre trop d'idées en tête et je me devais de les noter et voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

******Bon aucun personnage ne m'appartient ni même l'idée d'Hetalia. Voilà bonne lecture~**

On voyais de Gilbert un homme fort, un grand militaire, un fier guerrier. Il était la personne la plus awesome de la Terre. Et même sans plus rien à représenter, il vivait encore, car il se suffisait à lui-même. Il n'aimait que lui et personne d'autre, quoiqu'un peu son frère aussi, car personne ne méritait d'être aimé par lui. Ça, c'était ce qu'on voyait de lui.

On se souvenait que le prussien avait était créé pour se battre, pour combattre, faire plier les autres, mettre le monde à genoux, être craint de tous, vivre pour toujours dans la mémoire des autres, que les humains prononcent son prénom et le nom de son pays avec effroi. Il avait été créé pour être reconnu. Parce qu'il était la Prusse il se devait d'être comme ça, pour que le vieux Fritz s'intéresse à lui.

Mais ce que tous oubliaient, c'était de reconnaître Gilbert. Ils savaient qu'il existait, quand ils le voyaient ils le saluaient. Il avait aussi été une nation. Tous le reconnaissaient. Tous l'avaient craint, sinon sa destruction n'aurai jamais été ordonné. Il aurai pu les faire plier, parce qu'il était Prusse.

Toutes les nations, surtout son frère, savaient que Gilbert passait sa vie à faire des bêtises. Toutes les nations, son frère le premier, laissaient passer. Après tout, le pauvre Gilbert s'ennuyait, il n'avais plus de pays, plus rien à faire, il s'occupait comme il pouvait. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait : c'était être reconnu, par le vieux Fritz d'abord, mais le vieux était un humain, il était mort depuis longtemps, trop faible pour survivre aux siècles; par ses pairs ensuite. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. IL ETAIT UN TEUTON ! IL DEVRAIT ÊTRE CRAINT, PAS PRIS EN PITIÉ !

Tous connaissaient le blog du prussien. Tous y allaient, n'étant plus un pays la Prusse s'était liée à tous les pays, grâce à lui les pays avaient un endroit pour se retrouver et discuter. Mais personne ne parlait de lui. Personne ne s'intéresser à lui, sauf lui. Qu'il pouvait les haïr de l'ignorer, lui le grand, le plus grand, la Prusse.

Oui, Gilbert était connu. Oui, Gilbert était reconnu. Oui, Gilbert était fort. Oui, avec ses actes il resterait dans les mémoires. Mais non, personne ne comprenait ses raisons. Non personne ne cherchait à le comprendre. Heureusement il s'avait, lui, pour lui, par lui.


	2. Gilbert 2

Veee~ Voilà le chapitre 2. Encore centré sur l'Awesome Gilbert. Le trois arrivera... Dans une semaine, j'ai 6 chapitre écris et j'espère pouvoir en écrire d'autre encore. Bref Enjoy.

Et hétalia ne m'appartient pas

Représentations.

"Pourquoi j'existe ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? J'aurai dû crever. Pourquoi je reste ? Ne puis-je pas rejoindre Germania et l'Empire Romain ?"

Voilà les questions qui tenaient éveillé Gilbert toutes les nuits.

Il était censé représenter une nation, comme son frère, comme ses amis, comme ses anciens ennemis. Il n'avais plus de pays à représenter, il ne devrait plus exister. Il aurait dû mourir à l'instant où avait été ordonné la dissolution de son pays. Alors pourquoi restait-il ?

Un représentant sans rien à représenter est inutile. Ce qui est inutile doit mourir. Il représentait un pays qui n'était plus, il n'avait rien à représenter. Il était inutile, il devait donc mourir. Alors pourquoi pour l'amour du Dieu tout puissant, il ne mourait pas ? Il avait gagner son bout de paradis, non ? Il avait combattu pour Dieu, les Teutons s'étaient battus et étaient morts pour Dieu. Et il était teuton.

Ou alors, il devrait représenter la Pologne, après tout, elle était sur son ancien territoire. Non, ce n'était pas possible, deux personnes pour un seul et unique pays, impossible ! Autant les deux Italies avaient toujours coexister. L'une au Sud, l'autre au Nord. Il était deux zones d'un pays. S'il devait être la Pologne, il devrait tuer Feliks. Et ça le tuait de l'avouer (quel ironie) mais le polonais était tout de même un grand combattant, qui avait même réussi une fois, avec de la ruse, à le mettre en échec.

Il aurait bien voulu, au moins représenter une Land d'Allemagne, même un tout petit, même une ville lui aurait suffit. Mais non, pour ne pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs, il avait été décidé que la Prusse ne serait plus rien. Pourtant il était encore là. La Prusse était le berceau militaire allemand. Mais... Oui ! Gilbert Beilschmidt n'était pas la Prusse !

"La Prusse n'est pas un état qui possède une armée, c'est une armée qui possède un état" qu'il avait dit Mirabeau.

Gilbert Beilschmidt avait toujours existét et existerait toujours. pour la simple raison : il ne représente pas la Prusse, il représente les armées. Et temps qu'il y auraient des pays, il y aurait des armées. Il ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il valais mieux que tous les autres.


	3. Italies

Kyahoooo!~ hello minna ! Ça fais longtemps que j'ai rien publié ! Donc voilà je me suis souvenu que j'avais ça en voyant une fic de Yu-B. Et voilà voilà~

Dinon hotobashire jounetsu est TROOOOOP BIEN j'me tu à l'écouter. Et ouaip' Hetalia est à Papa-Hima.

* * *

**Faible, vraiment ?**

On disait de Feliciano Vargas qu'il était faible, qu'il était un peu simple d'esprit et lent. Mais que quand il s'agissait de fuir ou de se cacher, alors là, même Usain Bolt n'était pas aussi rapide que lui. On se moquait de lui. Le faible Italie du nord, trop gentil, trop bête, trop... Lui.

Il n'avais jamais chercher à conquérir les autres, pas par bêtise. Il était bien au dessus de ça. Si son grand-père Rome avait voulu lui apprendre une leçon et une seule, c'était que chercher à devenir grand était vain et qu'il s'y brûlerait les plumes avant de disparaître. Et il ne voulait pas disparaître. Et puis avec le Vatican sur son territoire et une grande partie du monde chrétien, il avait plus d'influence que tous les autres pays réunis.

L'Italie est faible, l'Italie est gentil. La renaissance avait pour berceau l'Italie. Il avait le contrôle de tout les aspect d'une vie : la religion, l'art, les sciences. Malheureusement, une trop grande puissance aurai pousser les autres nations à vouloir sa mort. Se faire passer pour faible et se laisser contrôler était son moyen de survivre. Étudier un corps humain pour le peindre c'est bien mignon, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on gagne une guerre.

Feliciano est un trouillard. Feliciano a peur de se battre. Il est né du Grand Empire Romain. Le Grand Empire Romain l'avait élevé. Il avait appris et combattu auprès du seigneur de la Méditerranée. Le croire faible et bête : voilà la vraie faiblesse des autres nations. Rien que le Vésuve, un petit volcan, avait détruit une ville à lui seul.

Les Italies ne se sont jamais battues contre les autres nations. Ils sont forts, mais ils ne le montrent pas, tel le calme volcan qui détruit tout s'il entre en éruption. Les Italies sont des volcans : calmes mais ils pouvaient s'énerver n'importe quand. Feliciano et Lovino ne s'étaient jamais donnés à fond dans leurs combats contre les autres. Car sinon, ils auraient étés comme la Russie : le monde contre eux cherchant à les anéantir. S'ils auraient voulu, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de la Russie qui aurait dû supplier pour sa survie et aurait même vendu les pays sous son contrôle.

Les frères Vargas sont les plus forts, ils ne le montrent pas. Les frères Vargas sont les plus intelligents, ils le cachent. Les frères Vargas restent là, simples observateurs du monde, cherchant qui leur offrirait le plus de divertissement. Et le soir, ils s'assoient à la terrasse de leur villa, riant des autres nations, qui cherchent à se prouver être les plus les plus forts. Les frères Vargas attendent, le jour où ils devront entrer en jeu. En attendant, les frères Vargas font semblant. Les frères Vargas jouent avec nous, le duo le plus puissant du monde se joue de nous et s'amuse. Les autres nations sont comme des grenouilles ou des mouches auxquelles ils s'amusent à arracher les pâtes pour les voir.

* * *

Pfiouuu je poste depuis mon téléphone en plein cours... Pas facile d'écrire les notes d'auteurs. Review ?


	4. Amerique

Kyahoo~ Hello à toutes et tous ! Ça fait genre, longtemps que je voulait publier celui-là mais... Les cours, la vie, tout ça... Well, j'espère que ça vous plaira et voilà voilà~  
J'ai bataillé dur, Hima-Papa ne veux pas me donner Hetalia, pas même Preussen *triste*

* * *

******Deuil**

25 Août 2012. "C'est un petit pas pour l'homme mais un bond de géant pour l'humanité"

Alfred était fier : ces quelques mots prouvaient qu'il avait gagné contre Ivan. Le ciel lui appartenait. Les enfants avaient étés émerveillés. Un jour eux aussi, ils marcheraient sur la Lune, eux aussi. Il n'avais pas pu s'empêcher d'être comme ces enfants, lui, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Il avait été comme les gamins de son pays, heureux, fier, ému.

l'homme qui avait dis ça était mort. 82 ans à servir son pays.

Alfred était triste : l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots s'était éteint. Il avait eu une grande et belle vie c'était sûr.

Cet événement lui en rappela un autre, plus ancien, plus triste, plus dur encore.

11 Septembre 2001. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette journée. Il avait quelque flash, parfois. Des flash horribles, douloureux. Il avait passé une semaine au lit, Matthew, Arthur et Francis se relayaient pour le faire manger, le faire se doucher, aller aux toilettes. Il avait été incapable de bouger. Son pays souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire, ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il avait passé une semaine à pleurer. Il avait vomi pendant une semaine. Il avait hurlé pendant des jours. Il ne savait pas. Tout était flou. Une heure ? Un jour ? Un mois ? Une semaine ? Il avait était dans un état de semi conscience. Combien de temps ? Trop longtemps. Il avait faillit, il aurait dû protéger son peuple. Il avait faillit.

Matthew lui disait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il cicatriserai sûrement avec le temps. Francis et Arthur ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils connaissaient cette douleur. Arthur avait eu le grand incendie en Septembre 1666. Francis la révolution Française, sûrement plus douloureuse : son peuple qui se battait contre lui-même pendant dix ans. Les bombardements sur Londres, le "Blitz", commencer lui aussi en Septembre.

Et lui s'était retrouver dans cet état pour quelques minutes de douleurs et moins de trois milles blessés.

Il ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fais pendant ce temps. Mais pour ses "papas" la souffrance avait été pires. Même son frère, le si doux Canada avait plus souffert que lui. Ils avaient été si courageux, et lui si faibles.

Alfred se disait le "Héros de ce monde" mais il avait moins de courage que son frère, que ses pères. En tant qu'héros, la douleur devrait être habituelle. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas pu se préparer. Tout lui était tombé dessus d'un coup. Contrairement à l'indépendance il n'était pas sur le champs de bataille à ce moment.

Alfred était le héros du monde, la nation la plus forte de la Terre, mais il était surtout un homme. Alfred veillerait à ce que plus jamais son peuple ne doive souffrir. Ils avaient tous déjà trop donner. Il veillerait le grand héros américain, pour que plus jamais aucun peuple ne souffre, que plus jamais sa famille soit blessée.


	5. Russie

Nufufu~ Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté ça et... J'ai aucune excuse ! J'veux dire, ça fait un moment que j'ai tout ça d'écris mais... Je sais pas. 'Bref je vous poste quand même ceci et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Eeet je voudrais remercier toute celles qui m'ont laissé des review et puis Yu que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et Miss Cactus ainsi que Maliseya mon awesome beta qui ne beta pas cette histoire mais que j'aime quand même fort !

* * *

**Coeur**

Ivan Braginsky. Russie. 1917. En pleine guerre mondiale, la révolution russe. 1922. Le résultat : URSS. Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques.  
Ivan n'avait eu d'autre choix que suivre les souhaits de son peuple. Ses boss ne lui laissaient mot dire. Il n'était après tout que le représentant de la plus grande nation au monde, transcendant les siècles. Il avait en lui toute la mémoire de son peuple.

Il avait souffert, seul. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Il n'avait aucun ami. Qui aurait voulu être son ami ? Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il avait trop souffert. Depuis sa naissance, qui remontait à... Il ne savait plus. Longtemps, trop longtemps sûrement.

Depuis il était considéré comme un être sans cœur, sadique, se complaisant dans la souffrance de ceux l'acceptant et voulant l'approcher. La seule personne qui l'approchait encore sans crainte, était la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur sur Terre, sa sœur, la Biélorussie. Contrairement à lui, elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de ces malheurs. Et son obsession de vouloir se marier avec lui. Rien que d'y penser le russe avait peur. Elle semblait si mignonne pourtant, mais elle était effrayante. Vraiment.

Penser à sa sœur lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs. Ha oui, il avait encore fait tomber son cœur il ne savait où. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. A cause de son peuple, il avait dû l'arracher pour arrêter ses . Révoltes. Goulags. Il en avait au moins autant souffert que son peuple, sauf que lui tout restait.

Maintenant, dès que son peuple souffrait trop, son cœur sortait de son corps et il devait faire avec jusqu'à ce que la folie de ses dirigeants se calme. Lénine, Staline, Poutine. Pour citer trois des derniers grands fous à l'avoir diriger.

Qu'il serait heureux de les voir brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer. C'était de leurs fautes si son cœur s'enfuyait de plus en plus loin de lui et qu'il avait autant de mal à la retrouver et lui faire regagner sa place.

* * *

Et voilà, this is it~ j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à critiquer


End file.
